lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:FAQ
You will find here answers to most Frequently Asked Questions or FAQ '''about the wiki and the game. We strongly recommend you read this before asking a question in comments or on the forum. Still needs a bit more info and stuff.. General How can I rename my Player? For users on the iPhone, you will be prompted to enter a name for your Player the first time you enter the Arena from the World Map. For all users you can enter the Arena and tap your current name to enter a new one. You can always enter a new name for your Player! Why does the game constanly require internet connection? The game stores a lot of information on the server - such as battles, user values, and so on. This lets updates a lot quicker, but also means the game has to be connected to the server to have access to the information. It also prevents falsification of time based events and purchases, making it much harder to 'cheat' and get an advantage over honest users. What should I do if my game crashes? Many errors and crashes can be resolved by restarting the app on your device. Click here to learn how to restart your device. http://support.apple.com/kb/ht5137 If restarting your app fails to resolve the problem, please contact contact@emeraldcitygames.ca Can I save my progress across multiple devices? You can save your Lionheart Progress across multiple devices by logging into Kongregate in-game and connecting your game progress to your Knogregate account. Once you've connected your progress to your Kongregate account, you can log-in on other devices to continue your game. '''WARNING: When connecting multiple accounts to Kongregate, only the first device’s progress will be saved (any progress made on the new device will be lost while logged in to Kongregate). Only one device can be logged in to your Lionheart Tactics account at one time. How do I reset my game? Steps: #Disable iCloud for Lionheart Tactics in your device’s settings. Not sure how? Click here! (http://support.apple.com/kb/PH12794) #Delete Lionheart Tactics on your device. #Reinstall Lionheart Tactics. #Do no re-enable iCloud for Lionheart Tactics. WARNING: Do not attempt to reset your game unless it is absolutely necessary. Deleting the wrong data from iCloud can cause you to lose documents, and deleting Lionheart’s iCloud data can cause stability issues on subsequent installs. If you are having any issues with the game, please contact us first at contact@emeraldcitygames.ca Heroes How many playable classes are there in the game? Including the Hero, there currently are 34 playable classes available. New classes are added frequently to the game. What are the different rarities? There are 5 different rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Mythic and Limited. Usually, the rarer a hero is, the stronger it is. You can get Limited Heroes by packs and events. How to recruit new Heroes? Mythic Heroes can only be found in gold hero packs. Common and Uncommon are found in bronze hero packs. Uncommon and Rare are found in silver hero packs. Limited are only available at certain times through event packs or as rewards. How can I rename a Hero? Heroes can be renamed by selecting them in the Hero menu and then tapping their name. If you're having difficulty renaming your charecter, look for the Quill icon in-game! How to get info on a particular Unit? http://lionheart-tactics.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes: all the information should be here. How do I make my Heroes stronger? Heroes can earn bonus Stats through a variety of means, including Leveling-up, Skill Training, Boosting, Equipping and Promotion. Every hero can be strengthened up to a capped maximum in each of their five core Stats (Max HP, Attack, Defense, Magic and Skill). Can I increase my max roster capacity? You start with a cap of upto 30 heroes in the beginning which can be increased by 5 slots to upto 60. Heroes you recieve from crown packs and dungeons still show up in the roster even if it is full. But you can buy hero packs once only the no of heroes is below the cap. Promoting, Boosting and Leveling Does it matter if I level up my Hero to 20 before promoting him/her? At present, a Hero promoted at Level 1 and Level 20 will have exactly the same stats, so there's no consequence to promoting a new Hero you've unlocked over a veteran Hero in your roster. In other words, there is no need to train a Hero who can be promoted. What happens to the units that are boosted? Boosting sacrifices one hero to make the other stronger by increasing their Base Stats (Attack, Defense, Magic, Skill and Max HP). The Hero you choose to Sacrifice will be lost forever! Stones and Equipment Where do I find King Stones? Many King Stones can be found by completing Story missions through the campaign. You can use these to promote your Hero or save them for any rare heroes you've uncovered by purchasing Hero Packs in the Store. If all else fails, you can always purchase Stone Packs from the store which have a low chance to uncover King Stone. Why do I have to Re-Equip my heroes when I return to the game? Once you equip a hero with an item, use the X button on the top-right corner instead of pressing back or touching outside the menu. This saves the equipment with the desired hero. Map and Battles How do I unlock new areas on the map? New areas can be unlocked by completing the last battle in the preceeding area. These battles are marked by a purple flag bearing a skull mark. Why are some maps locked while the others aren't? Areas that show up with a lock on the world map (Stormfur Bay, West Vale) are scheduled for release in future updates, so keep your eyes peeled! Arena How does the league reward system work? Every battle you win in the Arena against other players will earn you a bounty of Coins based on the Overall of the enemy team and your own League. The higher your League, the more Coins you earn when the battle is won. How do I raise my League? You can raise your League by earning Shields in victory. Each League has a fixed bracket of Shields required to remain in it. Which are the different Leagues? *Bronze *Steel I-III *Gold I-III *Black Iron I-III *Caersteel I-III *Dragonglass Events Events (It's a start... will add more questions) The Wiki